Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosures relate to a facsimile apparatus and a printing method which can be employed in the facsimile apparatus. More specifically, aspects of the disclosures relate to an interruption printing to cause a job accompanied with printing to be interrupted during printing of facsimile data received in accordance with a facsimile communication.
Related Art
Conventionally, facsimile apparatuses capable of executing a direct-print reception to receive facsimile data in accordance with a facsimile communication and print images of the facsimile data as received, and a memory reception to receive the facsimile data and store the received facsimile data in a storage device without printing the images of the received facsimile data have been known. In the following description, a facsimile apparatus which is executing the direct-print reception and memory reception will be expressed such that a reception mode of the facsimile apparatus a direct-print reception mode and a memory reception mode, respectively.